This present invention relates to an improvement in devices for dispensing fluids, and more particularly to devices containing one fluid-substance fitted onto containers housing another fluid-substance and to mix these fluid-substances while dispensing them co-mixed for ultimate use. For discussion purposes only, the focus will be on eye-care solutions such as disinfecting solutions, cleaning solutions, rinsing solutions, storing solutions, protein-removal solutions and tablets, and the like. It must be understood, however, that this device may be fitted onto any external container and thereby mix one fluid-substance contained within the device with another one or more fluid-substances housed within the external container for final use.
Many people wear corrective lens in the form of glasses or contact lenses. For contact lenses there are daily wear (insert, wear, remove, disinfect, and clean daily), extended wear (insert and wear for several days at a time before removing, disinfecting, and cleaning), and disposable (insert and wear for a certain length of time, remove, and discard). In non-disposable form, contact lenses require routine maintenance which includes disinfecting (to kill potential sight-threatening microorganisms) and cleaning (to remove biomolecules and debris deposited on the lens).
Routine maintenance requires numerous solutions and in many cases, mixing of several solutions or tablets in pre-determined ratios. This is particularly true for proper removal of protein deposits on the lens surfaces. Either an enzymatic tablet or an enzymatic solution, mixed with another eye-care solution (usually a disinfectant) in proper approximate ratios is required. The process can be cumbersome, trying, difficult, and subject the user to misuse conditions. To date, no device or method has been found to make this task easier and simpler. Some mixing bottles/containers have been devised for various purposes, especially pharmaceutical purposes. Some can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,916 issued to Goncalves on Jul. 19, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,875 issued to Pozzi, et. al., on Jan. 8, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,690 issued to Mutterle, et. al., on Feb. 14, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,345 issued to Guasch, et. al., on Jul. 21, 1998. Each of these prior art devices, though well-suited for the intended purpose, are either complicated to use; complicated in construction having piston, droppers, perforators, and/or collars; costly to manufacture; and require considerable effort and manipulation to properly mix two or more fluid products or substances. All prior-art devices involve mixing of all components/fluids at one time. Moreover, none is a simply constructed, easy-to-use, easy-to-mix, readily adaptable device, nor capable of multiple-mixing uses, as is the present invention.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are to:
a. provide a simple construction for use with existing, or constructable, containers which mixes two fluid substances into one usable solution immediately prior to use; PA1 b. provide a simple-to-use mixing capability of desired fluids in desired proportions immediately prior to each use; PA1 c. create a low-cost, simple-to-manufacture, and easy-to-use mixing device; PA1 d. permit the user the option to by-pass mixing of the two fluid-substances to thereby dispense an unmixed fluid-substance; PA1 e. limit the number of steps required to use the device and to mix the two fluid-substances; PA1 f. eliminate the need for special equipment or special manipulations for use; and PA1 g. provide for a minimum range-of-motion necessary to use the device.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.